Melvin Versus the Wrecking Ball
by Aquailita
Summary: Summary: Marik informs his yami that Miley Cyrus is trying to have a better ass than them and a better weird sticking-out-tongue face than Melvin does. Melvin won't stand for such competition, so he goes to give Miley Cyrus a hug. But can the Millennium Rod defeat the Wrecking Ball? A YGOTAS one-maybe-twoshot crackfic. No shippings, just crack.


Melvin Versus the Wrecking Ball

Summary: Marik informs his yami that Miley Cyrus is trying to have a better ass than them and a better weird sticking-out-tongue face than Melvin. Melvin won't stand for such competition, so he goes to give Miley Cyrus a hug. But can the Rod defeat the Wrecking Ball? A YGOTAS oneshot crackfic. No shippings, just crack.

Characters: Yami Marik (AKA Melvin Ishtar) & Marik Ishtar (AKA Marik Sebastian Ishtar III)

Genre: Sexy (because now that's a genre in my fanfics), Humor, & Parody

Raiting: T, because hugging and Miley

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP! THIS IS JUST A LITTLE UPDATE FROM ME TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT DEAD!<strong>

**I'm a senior in high school so college things and school things are taking up a lot of my time... I haven't updated or even worked on a fanfic in months! But I was looking through my docs and saw this oneshot completely but not uploaded and decided "hey, why not share it so that people know I'm still here but just not HERE." So here you go! Fanfic! YAYYYYY~~~**

**This totally random random thing is inspired by a tumblr post of Martin's cat Mozzarella sticking out her tongue like Miley Cyrus. I don't have any future chapters planned out. I'm just putting this out there as a sign that I'm still here and I'm still thinking about my fics and my fans/followers. So hello there. **

**NO MORE TALKING! LET'S JUST START ALREADY~!**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, YGOTAS, Miley Cyrus _(thank ra for that)_, Wrecking Ball, or any of the characters/trademarks in those.  
>(Also, I don't have anything against Wrecking Ball. I love the song. I don't exactly particularly like the person who sang it, but I love the song itself.)<em>

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Melvin was in his soul room, daydreaming about giving Bakura a hug.<p>

Using his rod.

Millennium Rod.

When suddenly...

The door burst open and in walked his hikari, the very-sexy and highly-effeminate and totally-gay-stop-denying-it Marik Sebastian Ishtar III, who is not to be confused with Malik Blishtar.

"OMG MELVIN YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING THERE'S SOMEONE WHO DESERVES A HUG VERY BADLY!"

At the sound of the word 'hug', Melvin sprung up and rushed over to where Marik was.

"Who, why, where, and when?" he asked automatically.

"MILEY CYRUS!" Marik shouted.

Melvin raised an eyebrow. "What? Miley Cyrus? Why? I've already dealt with one slut already. I don't have time to deal with another one."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" the gay Egyptian, the hikari one not the yami one, put his hands on the sides of his head and shook his head frantically and desperately. "SHE'S TRYING TO BRING US DOWN!"

Melvin narrowed his eyes, took the Millennium Rod from where it was clenched between his buttocks, and hit Marik in the head with it.

Marik was dazed for a few moments, then lowered his hands and shook his head. "Oh okay that's better I'm okay now."

Melvin put the Rod away. "So what were you talking about?"

Marik frowned and put his hands on his head again. "Miley is trying to be better than us!" he cried.

"Meaning...?"

"She's trying to have a sexier ass than me and make people think her ass is sexier than mine!"

"And what makes you think that?"

Marik lowered his hands and folded his arms. "Clearly, her twerking is a sign of aggression towards me and my sexiness!"

Melvin facepalmed. "First of all, hikari, NO ONE can EVER have a sexier ass than we can."

Marik beamed at that and his face was happy and all like :3

"Second of all, you shouldn't care about what she does. She is to be ignored. We shouldn't give two frigs about-"

"She's trying to have a creepier tongue than you," Marik interrupted.

Melvin's eye twitched. "She's doing what?" he asked in a low voice.

Marik brought some random iPad out of nowhere from behind him and showed Melvin a gif on it. It was of Miley Cyrus sticking her tongue out and twerking.

Melvin's eyes widened and bulged and all that stuff. "WHAT'S THIS?!" he roared in rage. "NO FRIGGING WAY SHE CAN OUT-CREEPY-TONGUE ME!"

Melvin grabbed the iPad, tossed it across the room, hugged it, then sent it to the Shadow Realm.

"I SHALL HUG HER INTO OBLIVION FOR THIS!"

Marik was still hiding behind the door, freaking out over the loss of his iPad which cost 200 soul dollars. "holy frig soul dollars are hard to come by nowadays how am i even going to replace this wut i dont even..."

Melvin ran back over to his hikari and picked him up and hung him over his shoulder. "Come on, my gay effeminate hikari. We're going to hug a pornstar."

"But Miley Cyrus isn't a pornstar," Marik said as Melvin carried him out of the room. "Wait...IS she?"

"No. But are we going to stand around and wait until she is. That ass is min- well actually it's not mine. Mine is sexier. I mean that it will no longer be hers because I am going to HUG THE FRIG OUT OF IT UNTIL IT IS NO LONGER PART OF HER BODY!"

That last word echoed throughout the hall as the two Egyptians exited it and went back to reality.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT!<strong>

**If you don't want to not hear from me again for months, go check out my admin page on Facebook or my blog on tumblr or...actually you know what just follow me on all of the things because that's the only way you're going to ever hear from me regularly.**

**soooooooooo ya!~**

**See you next time!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
